Kidfic
Click "Expand" to see the family tree. Since Love Live! Sunshine!!'s debut, several (if not, most) of the fans had created Kidfics, a common device for promoting favored Muse ships (often slash), by showing how well the favored pair act as parents together by giving birth their own offsprings (in this case, Aqours members). If some non-Yuri fans question how they gave birth to them, they only receive several responses like: "Magic", asexual reproduction (the most logical way), science like "IPS Cells", or even Intersex-based (translation: women with male reproduction organs) reproduction. However, there are two disadvantages to the fanfic; #it was unknown that how their offsprings grew up so fast in the 5-year time skip is still unanswered, but the fandom would be made up some "excuses" as they had already secretly raised them before or during their idol days, or by further extending the time period from 5 years to a decade. #Their children do not seem to share the same ''family surnames unless this was a forced identity change. But since their "offsprings'" ''real ( actual, canon ones) parents appear, the fandom would (ironically) see them as people who adopted them, or as their guardians. Known Kidfics in the Love Live! series Pre/Post-Sunshine!! *Maki Nishikino + Nico Yazawa = Ruby & Dia (a very popular one.), and Tsuki. **As for Ruby, Hanayo may be an alternate option for Maki. *Hanayo Koizumi (or Kotori Minami, depending on how you view) + Rin Hoshizora = You Watanabe, or the generic Otonokizaka student from Season 1, Episode 12, or even Kasumi Nakasu. *Maki Nishikino + Umi Sonoda = Riko Sakurauchi *Eli Ayase + Nozomi Toujou = Mari Ohara *Eli Ayase + Umi Sonoda = Kanan Matsuura *Tsubasa Kira (and again, Kotori Minami, depending on how you view) + **Honoka Kousaka = The little girl from Season 1, Episode 12 **Hanayo Koizumi = The little girl from Season 2, Episode 4 **Nico Yazawa = The little girl from Season 2, Episode 5 *Kotori Minami + Cotaro Yazawa = Kasumi Nakasu (recent) Pre/Post School Idol Festival All Stars *Umi Sonoda (or Ruby Kurosawa) + Riko Sakurauchi = Rina Tennouji Known fanartists that create Kidfic-themed illustrations Artists that only draw their ship's kidfic once *Surfing Orange: A daughter for You and Riko. *Kuma : Kanan and Riko for Umi and Maki. Artists that does more than one pic of their ship's kidfics *SELLEL: 2 daughters for Yoshiko and Riko. *dha315: Kanan for Umi and Eli. *Kougi Hiroshi (KOUGI): 2 daughters for Chika and Riko. *Taki Ritzk0u: 2 daughters for Yoshiko and Riko. Notes *One of the doujin artists: Ooshima Tomo, is known for creating one doujin of Nico & Maki having children. *''It's recommended that everything written on this page needs to be taken as personal canon.'' *And yes, this had to be mentioned. *Fortunately, the concept is very likely to die down over time...or not. Other info *In School Idol Festival All Stars, an Event Story titled "Leave the Kimino Modelling to Me!" features Nico, Maki, Ruby, and Dia (plus Kasumi) as the story's characters. As many of the scenes had at least three or four girls' sprites together, one can assume that whether KLab lampshaded the joke theory. External Links *KidFic in TV Tropes Category:Fandom Category:Fan terminology